The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to universal serial bus (USB) key emulation system to multiplex information.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
IHS servers typically use memory storage devices such as, flash memory storage devices for storing and providing information, software, and/or other data components to the servers and other IHSs. Examples of components are drivers, HII data base, firmware, EFI shell, off line mail boxes, and a variety of other components. The components are used for different purposes and need to be made available to the software that runs on the server that uses the software. Typically, the components are accessed via a floppy drive, a CD ROM drive and/or one USB key. However, it would be desirable to have the ability to store and retrieve components from more data storage media devices such as, USB devices for ease of use and increased capability. However, adding more hardware and/or adding more USB controllers and/or multiple USB endpoints adds costs to the flash device systems.
USB key flash drive devices have increased in popularity recently due to their ease of use, large storage capability, low cost, and portability. However, use of a standard USB flash drive only allows for communication with information on the drive. However, in the ever growing world of high information use, it is desirable to be able to use more than one data storage device to connect to an IHS using a single USB connection.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved a USB key emulation system absent the deficiencies described above.